This invention relates generally to drink dispensers, more particularly to a dispensing device for making carbonated beverages.
In recent times there has been a trend in the sale of post-mix beverages. A carbonated beverage is made of carbonated water to which there is mixed a juice or syrup, requiring good water, the proper level of carbonation, and the proper proportion of mix between the syrup and carbonated water. While these prior units have proved satisfactory in the past, they are relatively complicated and, among other things, they require electric refrigeration or waterpumps which are costly to maintain. Thus, there is a need for a simple, low-cost dispensing system which can mix carbon dioxide gas and water and easily dispense carbonated beverages.